Um amor entre a Luz e as Trevas
by Allan Schnee
Summary: Ela deveria mata-lo, mas era justamente ele que poderia dizer quem ela realmente era... Um romance entre uma persocom assassina e um garoto cuja história era desconhecida até então...
1. Uma nova missão

Capítulo 1 – Uma nova missão...  
  
"Eu não tenho sentimentos, não tenho um coração. Não sou capaz de sentir um carinho especial por alguém, e muito menos amar. Eu sou uma simples persocom. Para que fui feita? Simplesmente para matar. Não conheço meu criador, apenas recebo ordens e as cumpro. Eu não tenho para onde ir ou onde ficar, apenas fico vagando esperando por minha próxima missão. Eu fui programada com esse único propósito, não?".  
  
A chuva já passara há algum tempo, apenas a lua iluminava parte daquele beco escuro no qual se encontrava. Ela esperava sua próxima vitima calmamente, sem nenhuma mudança em seu estado. Olhava atentamente as poucas pessoas que passavam e que dirigiam seu olhar a ela, fitando aquele rosto angelical com a expressão de uma assassina. A jovem tinha cabelos negros que se estendiam até sua cintura, sua franja cobria seus olhos avermelhados, tinha pele clara como a neve e suas roupas eram como um manto negro que a protegiam. Botas negras, vestido negro acima do joelho e por cima uma blusa de mangas longas que deixava seus ombros a mostra. Sendo uma persocom, não poderia faltar a central onde seus fios se localizavam. Sobre as orelhas ela usava algo parecido com fones de ouvido que se ligavam a um visor escuro onde poderia ler as informações que recebia quando necessário. Finalmente vira sua vitima e, com uma rápida reação, se escondera. Analisou o jovem que aparecera em sua frente e subitamente ficou confusa. Aquilo só poderia ser um engano. Em toda sua vida nunca matara um jovem. Normalmente seus assassinatos envolviam pessoas ligadas ao governo, principalmente políticos corruptos. Simplesmente não entendia porque deveria assassinar um garoto comum sem nenhuma ligação com ninguém em especial. Começou a se perguntar: "Será mesmo que ele não tem nenhuma ligação com alguém importante? Eu apenas recebo ordens e as cumpro, mas agora...". Ela hesitou um pouco e isso só piorou sua situação. Nunca ficara em duvida antes de matar alguém, simplesmente cumpria sua missão. Não importava quem era o garoto, ela o mataria sendo um engano ou não. Pela primeira vez depois de tantos assassinatos finalmente ficara em duvida e agora não conseguia mais continuar. Achou melhor conseguir informações, então mandou uma foto do garoto para seu criador. Enquanto não obtinha resposta alguma, pôs-se a segui-lo agilmente. Olhava-o com curiosidade, procurando saber porque se sentia tão confusa. Pele clara como a sua, cabelos castanhos um pouco acima do ombro, sua franja cobria seus olhos que, como a persocom pôde ver, eram num tom forte de azul. Os olhos do jovem se destacavam muito por seu forte brilho e por aquele olhar inocente dele que, secretamente, a incomodavam. Recebeu confirmação. Aquele garoto era mesmo sua próxima vitima. Fez uma expressão de desgosto ao saber daquilo, mas como sempre cometeria o homicídio que seu criador bem quisesse. Aproximou-se despercebidamente do jovem, como um felino se preparando para dar o bote. Estava insegura e por um motivo que ela desconhecia não conseguia continuar. Como sua primeira falha após tantas missões, não estava tão atenta e acabou chamando a atenção do garoto ao fazer barulho enquanto o seguia. O jovem olhou-a assustado, mas logo sorriu e começou a falar como se já a conhecesse: - Olá! – Falou alegremente – O que uma jovem como você faz na rua a essa hora da noite? – Deu uma examinada em seu rosto e pode concluir que se tratava de uma persocom – Uma persocom? Está perdida? Quem é seu dono? Quer ajuda? – O jovem começou explicitamente a fazer milhões de perguntas que simplesmente a confundiam cada vez mais e mais. Ela poderia simplesmente mata-lo naquela hora, mas não conseguia. A única coisa que pôde e que conseguiu fazer naquele momento foi sair correndo numa única tentativa desesperada de se livrar de tantas perguntas que vieram à tona. "Por que isso está acontecendo? Eu não entendo... Eu devo estar com algum erro em meu programa, não devo ter compaixão por ninguém. Não devo ter medo de matar. Devo acabar com aquele jovem... Sempre jogaram na minha cara que fui construída apenas para isso, devo simplesmente cumprir as ordens de meu mestre... sempre..."  
  
Bem, eh isso ai...Esse foi o primeiro capítulo da minha fic, espero que tenham gostado...Logo colocarei o próximo capítulo, espero que leiam... Yuki Kuray 


	2. Hikari Hayashi, o jovem desaparecido

"Falhou em uma das suas missões mais importantes e isso é inaceitável. Eu te criei para ser a assassina perfeita, apenas para isso. O que houve? Por que não matou aquele garoto!?" Silêncio... "... Sua missão ainda não acabou, terá que matar aquele garoto mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas agora tenho uma outra missão para você. Preciso que invada o computador do governo e me mande todas as informações que conseguir. Preciso saber exatamente o que aqueles corruptos planejam".  
  
- Não entendo porque aquele garoto é tão importante... – Falou friamente – Mas isso não importa. Invadir o computador do governo? É uma missão muito simples, poderia ter pedido isso antes. Muito bem, vou começar agora... – Fechou os olhos e encostou-se em um muro. Começou a processar alguns dados e baixar alguns programas para poder efetuar a invasão. Feito isso começou: Conexão estabelecida... O Firewall foi destruído... Os códigos de acesso foram corrompidos... Invasão completa, computador do governo acessado... Para a jovem persocom era muito fácil invadir o computador do governo despercebidamente, era de fato a persocom quase perfeita...Quase porque podia sentir algo especial...Tinha acesso a todas as informações confidenciais do governo. - Imagens de pessoas ligadas ao governo, falecidos... - A jovem entrou nos arquivos de pessoas já falecidas e, como já assassinara vários políticos, reconheceu a maioria das pessoas das fotos. Uma foto demorava para carregar e, quando finalmente pôde ser vista, foi reconhecida imediatamente fazendo a jovem ficar total e completamente pasma e confusa. Arregalou os olhos assim que viu a imagem por completo. Um jovem com cabelos castanhos escuros, pele clara, sorriso inocente e os olhos azuis...Olhos azuis, com um brilho já conhecido... O jovem da foto era o garoto que ela encontrara na noite anterior, o garoto que ela deveria ter assassinado. Nome: Hikari Hayashi Filho de Kyoshi e Keiko Hayashi, nasceu em 2010 e sumiu em 2026. Dado como morto no final de Novembro do mesmo ano, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com o jovem ou muito menos seu paradeiro. Vivia apenas com o pai, sua mãe faleceu quando este tinha três anos. - Hikari Hayashi...Morto em 2026? Mas já estamos em 2027... Esse garoto da foto se parece muito com ele, mas isso é impossível! Talvez ele não tenha morrido, mas é muito estranho eu ter encontrado ele facilmente sendo que ninguém nunca o encontrou antes...Não deve ser a mesma pessoa, mas...Esses olhos... Eu conheço esses olhos...– Seus pensamentos começaram a ficar confusos novamente, seu sistema começou a ficar sobrecarregado. Tantas perguntas sem respostas, tantas incertezas, tantos sentimentos vindo à tona, era demais para ela. Seu sistema entrou em pane e sua vista começou a esmaecer. Estava ficando fraca e suas pernas não agüentavam mais o peso de seu próprio corpo. Estava caindo na escuridão, quando foi envolta pelos braços de alguém. Não via nada, apenas sentia um cheiro de perfume peculiar e um calor que mesmo sem saber o porque, reconhecia. Sentiu alguém, que supostamente já conhecia, tocando-lhe gentilmente o rosto e tomando-lhe nos braços...Agora ela poderia descansar...  
  
Yami? Yami!? – Seu criador chamou-a sem resposta – O que houve? Consegue me ouvir? Responda...!!! – O sistema da persocom estava danificado e agora perdera completamente o contato com seu criador...  
  
Bem, esse foi o segundo capítulo da fic, espero que estejam gostando... Falem o q taum axando, please T.T Yuki Kuray 


	3. Hikari ou Daisuke? Cara a cara com a luz

**A jovem persocom sentou-se ao lado de um garoto com olhos azuis e ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. A persocom foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, pois não agüentava mais tanta expectativa:**

**Persocom: Você vai mesmo embora...?**

**Garoto: Sim... Vai ser melhor para meu pai...**

**Persocom: Fique... Por favor...**

**Garoto: Sinto muito... Eu vou sumir da vida de todos daqui... Não quero atrapalhar meu pai em seu trabalho, desde que nasci só venho trazendo problemas a ele. **

**Persocom: Isso não é verdade, mas eu te entendo... Eu vou sentir sua falta...**

**O jovem sorriu, acariciou o rosto da persocom e a abraçou dizendo que também sentiria falta dela. Depois disso levantou-se em silêncio, pegou suas coisas e foi embora para nunca mais voltar.**

**Persocom: Hikari... Adeus...**

**Yami abriu os olhos lentamente e logo percebeu que aquilo não passara de um "sonho", conseqüência da falha em seu sistema. Analisou o ambiente ao seu redor, não sabia onde estava e a única coisa de que se lembrava era de estar invadindo o computador do governo quando de repente tudo escureceu. Ouviu o barulho de alguém chegando e fechou os olhos imediatamente, fingindo ainda estar inconsciente. Alguém se aproximou dela e acariciou novamente seu rosto. Depois sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, algo que Yami não pode distinguir muito bem. Abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto de quem estava ao seu lado e ambos ficaram se entreolhando por um tempo. Quando se deu conta de quem era, seu sistema começou a entrar novamente em pane. O garoto, que rapidamente percebeu o motivo da confusão, apenas abraçou-a e disse:**

**- Calma...Meu nome é Daisuke Kurai, não sou quem está pensando...Tenho certeza de que suas memórias estão a confundindo, mas controle-se...**

**- Daisuke Kurai... Sim, isso mesmo... Hikari Hayashi está provavelmente morto... Vocês se parecem muito... Qual sua ligação com o governo? – Empurrou um pouco o garoto de modo a afastá-lo dela. Queria explicações. Agora se questionava: Por que motivo deveria matá-lo?**

**- Por que essa pergunta? – Suspirou - Alguém mandou você me matar não é mesmo...?**

**- Não sei quem exatamente e muito menos porque... Espere... Como sabe disso!? Você... – ficou em silêncio.**

"**Imaginei que ele mandaria alguém atrás de mim desde que voltei, mas não tinha certeza... Que tipo de pessoa só se preocupa com seu trabalho e não com a família? Cretino... Mas agora ela está comigo, tenho certeza de que vai se lembrar aos poucos... Só preciso tomar cuidado para não perdê-la..." o jovem pensou. **

**- O que está pensando?**

**- O quê? Ah...Não...Não é nada – Sorriu.**

**- Certo, obrigada por me ajudar... – Yami se dirigiu até a porta.**

**- Espere! Já vai? Qual seu nome?**

**- Meu nome? Meu nome é Yami...**

**- Então foi esse o nome que ele te deu...Yami... – murmurou - Está convidada a ficar aqui até tudo se acalmar. Tenho certeza que está muito confusa...!**

**A jovem olhou para o garoto e pensou um pouco. Não sabia se seria correto ficar, mas no fundo queria muito isso e não sabia o motivo. Disse que ficaria mais alguns dias usando o pretexto que queria conhecer melhor o garoto. Sempre perguntava se ele não tinha medo de ser assassinado por ela e este sempre negava. Falou que tinha certeza que ela não faria mal algum a ele e de fato a persocom, a medida que falava com ele, ficava cada vez mais confusa. Naquela mesma noite Yami disse que iria dar uma volta por ai e a única recomendação de Daisuke foi para que ela não demorasse.**

**- Não tem medo que eu fuja? Posso muito bem ir embora...**

**- Se você fizer isso será apenas a escolha que você tomar...Se achar isso correto vá em frente. Você não está presa aqui, pode ir embora quando bem quiser – O garoto não mostrava insegurança alguma no que dizia, mas no fundo tinha um pouco de medo. Ela saia para caminhar todas as noites para refletir um pouco, mas naquela noite a chuva já tomava conta da cidade. Ela apenas ficou observando a rua pela janela.**

**- Quer jogar alguma coisa?**

**- Ahm?**

**- Xadrez? Sabe jogar, não?**

**- Hah...Claro – Sorriu meio sem jeito e logo foi jogar com ele. Obviamente logo o garoto percebeu que fora idiotice convidar uma persocom para jogar. Ele já sabia que iria perder mesmo. Perdeu quatro vezes seguidas e apenas venceu na quinta vez e ficou muito feliz, embora soubesse que a persocom tinha perdido de propósito. A persocom ficou surpresa ao ver as besteiras que o garoto fazia, ele era um tanto atrapalhado e vivia trombando nas coisas e caindo. Teve uma hora que já não pode mais se segurar e começou a rir. Daisuke ficou muito feliz com aquilo, finalmente a persocom estava começando a mostrar seus sentimentos. Ele não se importava que esses sentimentos fossem parte de um programa, apenas queria vê-la sorrir.**

**- Ei Yami... Ao invés de ficar, por que não contatou seu criador?**

**- Perdi contato com ele... Ou pensa que eu ficaria aqui se soubesse o que fazer!? – Falou com um jeito orgulhoso e arrogante como se nem ao menos tivesse um interesse no garoto. De fato existia um interesse e não era sua morte. Na noite do dia seguinte Yami iria sair para caminhar como de costume, mas dessa vez com uma pequena mudança em sua rotina:**

**- Vai fazer alguma coisa agora?**

**- Não sei... Não tenho nenhum plano, por quê? **

**- Ah... Você podia caminhar comigo se quisesse...**

**- Isso foi um convite? – Olhou surpreso.**

**- Encare como quiser... Vem ou não!? – Falou totalmente constrangida.**

**- Claro! – Nem pensou duas vezes, pegou seu agasalho e saiu acompanhando a persocom. **

**Daisuke caminhava ao lado de Yami enquanto olhavam para a Lua:**

**- É bonita não é?**

**- Ahm...? **

**- A Lua! É bonita não é?**

**- Ah, sim... Claro...**

**- Yami... – Daisuke começou a ficar ruborizado, mas tomou coragem e passou o braço por trás dos ombros da jovem, puxando-a para mais perto de si – Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... - Olhou diretamente nos olhos dela com um pouco de receio. Ele sentia um pouco de falta de ar por todo aquele nervosismo e seu corpo estava tremendo. **

**- O que foi? – Perguntou sem alteração na voz como de costume.**

**- Eu... **

**- Cuidado! – Yami se jogou em cima de Daisuke derrubando-o no chão e uma bala perdida passou raspando no rosto da jovem...**

* * *

**Eh, eh... Fiquei MUITOOOO tempo sem postar, hum? Eu tinha até esquecido dessa fic, mas a moça Sango me deu uma força e agora vou até o fim com ela... Vlw **

**Yuki Kuray**


	4. Um momento só nosso

**Daisuke estava sentado ao lado de Yami colocando um curativo em seu rosto devido ao leve arranhão que a bala perdida causara na noite anterior.**

**- Imbecil! O que está fazendo!? Eu sou uma persocom lembra? Esse curativo não vai adiantar nada...**

**- Haha... Sim, tem razão...- Sorriu – Mas sempre me esqueço que você é uma persocom e além disso estou só tentando ajudar!**

**- Você é muito estranho... Pois saiba que aquela bala nem chegou a causar grandes danos, foi só um arranhão... Nem aparece direito...**

**- Me desculpe... Eu vou levá-la para consertar esse arranhão mais tarde... **

**- Aiii... Já disse que nem aparece direito! E eu sei que você não tem muito dinheiro, não pode ficar gastando comigo só para tirar um arranhão estúpido! **

**- Mas você salvou minha vida...**

**- Olhe aqui, eu não salvei sua vida por querer! Foi só uma reação rápida! Eu não tive tempo de raciocinar... – Levantou-se e saiu sem dizer mais nada.**

* * *

**Yami entrou correndo na biblioteca quando percebeu que alguém a seguia. Ficou aguardando para ver se descobria quem era seu perseguidor. Um garoto entrou na biblioteca, deveria ter uns onze anos. Era loirinho, tinha a pele clara e olhos verdes. Como era uma criança Yami nem ligou para ele, mas foi este quem foi falar com ela. Foi rápido, apenas entregou um bilhete para Yami e disse que um homem alto pedira para ele entregar aquilo. O garoto deu uma ajeitada nas muitas balas que tinha em seu bolso, pois estavam quase caindo e foi embora. Yami deu uma olhada nas balas e logo pensou: "Hah... Dar balas para uma criança me entregar um bilhete... Chega a ser irônico...". Foi para um lugar mais reservado para ler o bilhete e neste dizia:**

"**Mate aquele jovem, ele é uma ameaça para todos... Tome cuidado, ele está armando algo contra você enquanto se finge de amigo. Acabe com ele, você foi feita para isso...". Yami sabia que aquele bilhete era de seu criador, mas ignorou as escritas dele. Não queria matar Daisuke e mesmo que quisesse não teria coragem para machucar o garoto, pois aos poucos começava a lembrar de momentos bons que tivera com ele há tempos. Não sabia se aqueles momentos tinham mesmo acontecido, não sabia quem ele realmente era, mas aquilo descobriria depois. A única coisa que importava para ela no momento era poder vê-lo sorrir ao seu lado. **

**Ao voltar para a casa de Daisuke, Yami disse que precisava muito falar com ele. Ele percebeu pelo olhar dela que era algo sério, então resolveu dar uma volta com a jovem pelo bosque que ficava perto de sua casa para ver se descontraía um pouco aquele clima tenso. As pessoas que entravam naquele bosque ficavam completamente envoltas por milhares de cerejeiras, era primavera e as pétalas das flores de cerejeira cobriam grande parte do caminho como se formassem propositalmente uma trilha. Ambos caminhavam juntos e queriam ficar daquele jeito por muito tempo. Daisuke jogava pétalas de flor nos cabelos de Yami enquanto caminhavam, esta apenas sorria sem jeito. **

**- Ei...Você sabe que a bala de ontem não foi uma bala perdida, não? Estão atrás de você... Isso é muito óbvio para mim... – Enquanto Daisuke jogava as pétalas em seu cabelo ela as tirava e as jogava em cima dele como se fossem duas crianças brincando para ver quem joga mais pétalas em cima do outro.**

**- Sim, eu sei... – Falou sem nem se preocupar muito.**

**- Me diga... Quem é você? Por que querem tanto te matar!?**

**- Uhm... Ei, Fique em silêncio e me diga... Consegue ouvir os pássaros? – Os dois ficaram quietos por um tempo enquanto ouviam o canto dos pássaros que voavam pelos arredores daquele bosque. Daisuke sentou no chão e puxou Yami para seu colo. Ele a envolveu em seus braços como se estivesse protegendo-a de algo. Ficaram assim por um tempo, Yami com os olhos fechados enquanto o jovem afagava-lhe os cabelos. Uma leve brisa fazia o cabelo deles esvoaçar enquanto criava uma nova chuva de pétalas de cerejeira. Aquele bosque, aquele pôr-do-sol, aquela brisa, aquelas pétalas... Aquela tarde era como se fosse só deles, ambos desejavam que o tempo pudesse parar naquele momento para que ficassem lá eternamente. Daisuke aproximou seu rosto do rosto da persocom e ficaram se entreolhando por algum tempo sem dizer nada. Ele inclinou um pouco sua cabeça para frente e encostou levemente seus lábios nos dela. Aos poucos aquilo foi se tornando um beijo intenso e provavelmente naquele momento Yami já descobrira o que Daisuke iria dizer-lhe na noite anterior. O jovem apoiou sua cabeça no ombro da persocom e sussurrou em seu ouvido:**

**- Eu não tenho medo de nada se você estiver comigo...**

**- Não entendo isso... Não sou eu quem vai te proteger se você precisar... Eu não tenho toda essa capacidade– Yami recordava naquele momento as duras coisas que seu criador sempre lhe dizia. – Isso é amor...? Meu criador sempre me disse que o amor e o ódio andam juntos... A diferença é que o amor machuca a nós mesmos e o ódio machuca apenas quem odiamos...**

**- Isso não é verdade... – riu. Estava feliz por aquele momento e achara engraçado o que o criador de Yami dissera para ela. Ele devia mesmo estar desesperado! - O amor só... – Yami encostou seus dedos levemente sobre os lábios de Daisuke para que este parasse de falar. Aquilo não era importante no momento. Yami podia ver que Daisuke estava feliz e aquilo era o suficiente, era o que ela mais queria. **

**- Daisuke... – Ela apenas acariciou seu rosto e o beijou novamente...**

* * *

**Ai, ai, ai... Acho q ficou meio meloso d, mas jah era... Espero que estejam gostando**

**Yuki Kuray**


	5. O passado de Daisuke

**Capitulo 5 – O passado de Daisuke**

**Naquele dia, Daisuke estava meio tenso. Estava daquele jeito desde que acordara e não parava de andar de um lado para o outro enquanto esperava a volta de Yami. Não agüentava esperar mais, ouviu o barulho de alguém abrindo a porta e logo correu para a sala para encontrar com a persocom:**

**- Onde estava!?**

**- Ahm...? Eu sai para dar uma volta...**

**- Deveria ter me avisado, achei que tivesse ido embora!**

**- Daisuke, calma... Você está muito tenso... E se eu quiser posso ir embora quando eu bem entender... Você mesmo disse isso! **

**- Sim, tem razão... – Olhou para o chão, meio sem graça – É que eu não quero te perder... Me desculpe... **

**- Não vai... – Yami aproveitou aquele momento e perguntou a Daisuke quem ele realmente era. Dessa vez não o deixaria escapar, ele teria que responder de qualquer jeito. Naquele mesmo dia, quando Yami saira, ela recebera outro bilhete. No bilhete as ordens eram as mesmas de sempre, mas dessa vez tinha um complemento: "Ele não é quem você realmente pensa... Acabe com ele antes que seja tarde para nós dois..." **

**- Quem eu sou...? Ora, mas você sabe quem eu sou... Sou o Daisuke, lembra? Quer sair comigo hoje de tarde? – Tentava mais uma vez mudar de assunto, como se quisesse fugir daquela pergunta. **

**- Dessa vez você não me escapa, Daisuke... Não me escapa! Me diga agora... Quem é você? – Fitou o rosto do garoto por algum tempo, enquanto mantinha aquele olhar vazio de sempre. **

**- Yami... – Suas pernas ficaram trêmulas, começou a ficar nervoso ao ver que daquela vez não poderia escapar. O que fazer? Simplesmente respirou fundo e sentou-se no chão enquanto se preparava para contar tudo para a persocom – Não posso mais esconder isso de você... Não tenho esse direito... Sinceramente, eu não sei nem como começar... Ahm... Vejamos... Eu.... Ah! Droga... Antigamente eu morava junto com minha família aqui nessa cidade. Na verdade eu morava apenas com meu pai e uma persocom, pois minha mãe havia morrido há alguns anos. Meu pai sempre trabalhou para estabelecer a ordem no país, sempre trabalhou no governo e sempre foi fiel ao seu trabalho. Ele era tão fiel que se esquecia até mesmo de sua própria família... Ele sempre voltava tarde para casa, nunca esteve presente em nenhum momento especial em minha vida, agora penso que nem a data do meu aniversário ele sabia. Às vezes minha avó ia nos visitar e sempre me contava que minha mãe pouco antes de morrer, enquanto ainda estava doente, nunca teve a atenção dele. Nem mesmo durante sua doença, ele se quer deixou o trabalho para fazer companhia para ela...! Ele sempre dizia que no dia seguinte a visitaria no hospital, era sempre a mesma coisa. Mas não, ele nunca a visitava e até hoje acredito que minha mãe morreu de desgosto por causa dele. Quero dizer, que tipo de homem dá mais atenção ao próprio trabalho do que a doença de sua esposa!? Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era bem pequeno e depois disso, minha avó cuidou de mim por um tempo, mas logo faleceu. Fiquei sozinho em casa, ele nunca estava presente! Numa época fiquei muito doente e ele acabou sendo obrigado a ficar comigo por um tempo. Não que ele se importasse comigo, ele fez isso apenas para tornar de bom grado sua imagem diante de seus chefes, pois a persocom que tínhamos podia muito bem cuidar de mim. Numa noite eu fiquei com uma febre muito alta e ele já não agüentava mais ficar ao meu lado. Tive que ouvir as duras palavras dele enquanto ainda estava de cama. Ele me disse que eu só trazia problemas para ele, me disse que seria melhor se eu não tivesse nem ao menos nascido! Eu fiquei chocado e muito triste, mas meu ódio era tanto que impediu que eu derramasse uma única lágrima. Naquela mesma noite eu peguei o pouco dinheiro que tinha, coloquei algumas coisas em uma mochila e fugi. Apenas deixei um bilhete em cima da cama: Desculpe por incomodá-lo tanto... Não se preocupe comigo, não voltarei. Depois disso fiquei vagando pelas ruas à noite, sem ter pra onde ir e onde ficar. Não me lembro direito o que aconteceu, mas quando amanheceu eu estava na casa de uma senhora, já de idade, que me encontrara desmaiado na frente de sua casa. Provavelmente a febre me fizera cair inconsciente no meio da rua. Fiquei na casa dessa senhora por alguns dias, até me sentir melhor. Logo fui embora. Fiquei durante algumas semanas indo de cidade em cidade a procura de abrigo. Fiquei com medo que tivesse que passar o resto da minha vida daquela forma. Arrumei um emprego, mesmo sendo menor de idade, e este me ajudou a conseguir um pouco de dinheiro para eu me manter. Uma família muito gentil me acolheu e fiquei morando com ela durante alguns meses,lá me davam amor, carinho, comida, conforto e estudo. Era tudo o que eu queria, eu realmente desejava ficar lá para sempre, mas eu não podia. Não podia ficar vivendo as custas deles. Logo eu me despedi deles e parti. Sinto que os deixei muito tristes, pois realmente eles não queriam que eu fosse embora. Eu não queria ter magoado tanto aquelas pessoas que me acolheram com tanto carinho, mas também não queria crescer vivendo de favor. Eles me desejaram boa sorte e disseram que eu poderia voltar para lá quando quisesse. Depois disso voltei para cá, para ver como andavam as coisas. Tive uma grande surpresa ao chegar, encontrei meu pai voltando para casa tarde da noite. Ele me olhou surpreso, tenho certeza que me reconheceu. Deve ter pensado que eu já estava morto depois de tanto tempo. Aquele canalha... Assim que viu quem eu era ficou pálido, provavelmente pensou que eu poderia por em risco toda a carreira dele. Ele começou a andar rápido para se ver livre de mim e logo começou a correr como se eu fosse uma ameaça. De fato, se eu disser tudo que sei sobre ele posso acabar com sua carreira. Mas mesmo que ele tenha me tratado muito mal eu não me sinto no direito de destruir a carreira dele. A carreira que foi construída com o sofrimento dos outros. Infelizmente, ele pensa que voltei para isto, e agora está atrás de mim. Eu já desconfiava desde que começaram a me perseguir pela cidade. Logo depois que eu fugi ele se mudou para uma casa menor e esta aqui acabou ficando abandonada já que nem tempo para tratar da venda da casa meu pai tinha. Foi ai que ele mandou você atrás de mim... – Fechou os olhos. Seu coração doía muito quando Daisuke se recordava de seu passado.**

**- Ele me mandou atrás de você...? Isso quer dizer que meu mestre...**

**- Seu mestre é também meu pai, aquele que te reprogramou...**

**- Não pode ser... Isso é mentira! Meu mestre não seria tão insensível assim!**

**- Você tem muito respeito pelo seu "mestre". Por isso não acredita, faz parte do seu programa... Mas vejo que seu "outro programa" já está voltando a funcionar... **

**- A persocom que morava com vocês...**

**- Você era a persocom, Yami... Ou devo dizer: Kotori?**

**- Kotori...? Kotori... Esse era meu nome... Sim! Kotori! Eu me lembro!**

**- Você teve apenas parte da memória apagada... Antes de partir eu tratei de... – Ambos ouviram um barulho vindo do lado de fora. Alguém chutava a porta e tentava arromba-la para invadir a casa de Daisuke – O que é isso!?**

**- É agora... Estão atrás de você! Você tem que fugir! Vá pelos fundos, eu fico aqui e seguro eles por um tempo...**

**- O quê!? Eu não vou sem você!**

**- Do que está falando!? Não é hora para isso! Corra, agora!**

**- Você vem comigo! – Puxou o braço da persocom e correu com ela para os fundos da casa. Olhou pela janela e viu que estavam cercados. Levou-a para o porão. Havia uma pequena janela que tinha saída para o jardim. Lá eles podiam sair sem serem vistos e poderiam se arrastar até a casa vizinha. Daisuke subiu num banquinho e passou pela janela com facilidade, em seguida tentou ajudar Yami.**

**- Droga! Minha roupa prendeu! – Yami fez força para sair, mas estava mesmo presa graças a sua roupa – Vá na frente! Eu vou depois...**

**- Sem essa! Você vem comigo! – Puxou Yami com força fazendo com que a parte do vestido que tinha ficado presa rasgasse e a deixasse sair – Conseguimos!**

**- Não cante vitória antes da hora, Daisuke... – Ambos ficaram parados enquanto um homem, que provavelmente trabalhava para o pai de Daisuke, apontava uma arma para a cabeça do garoto.**

**- Muito bem, voltem para o porão ou eu atiro... Não quero nenhuma gracinha, entenderam!? – O homem falava irritado, como se estivesse a procura de Daisuke faz tempo. Eles obedeceram e voltaram para o porão e logo se viram encurralados por mais três homens armados.**

**- Finalmente te encontramos, garoto... Você nos causou muitos problemas, sabia? – Falou o homem mais baixo com um olhar assassino... - Mas logo, logo... tudo isso vai acabar...**

**Hm...Q fria, heim? XX Ahm... A história vai ter mais um ou dois capítulos, já ta no finalzinho... **

**Srta. Sango, malz a demora GOTA XD na verdade eu tava tentando por mais esse capitulo faz tempo, mas ñ tava conseguindo loga no Mas agora termino d vz...espero**

**Yuki Kuray**


	6. Um fim e um novo começo

Capitulo 6 – 

**- Finalmente te encontramos, garoto... Você nos causou muitos problemas, sabia? – Falou o homem mais baixo com um olhar assassino... - Mas logo, logo... tudo isso vai acabar...**

**Daisuke olhou assustado, no entanto começou a rir.**

**- Qual é a graça!? – Indagou Yami, um tanto surpresa.**

**- Então finalmente resolveu aparecer! – Falou num tom sarcástico enquanto apontava para dos três, o homem mais alto.**

**- É ele... É seu pai! – Já era óbvio para Yami. O pai de Daisuke apontou a arma para seu próprio filho, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais. Daisuke estava de volta depois de muito tempo e agora, supunha seu pai, que ele poderia arruinar sua carreira. O pai de Daisuke parecia nervoso e não tirava os olhos do garoto que ficou indeciso quanto ao que fazer. A seqüência de eventos foi muito rápida, tudo o que Daisuke ouviu foi um som alto e seco e pôde ver alguém entrando em sua frente. Sentiu algo batendo em seu pé e viu um corpo caindo no chão. Quando pôde relacionar o que conseguira ver daquele momento com a atual cena, ficou chocado. Yami caída no chão, a arma que seu pai segurava recostada em seu pé. Abaixou e pegou a arma, sua mão estava trêmula. Faltava-lhe ar e, após algum tempo em silêncio, teve total consciência do ocorrido. Ajoelhou-se diante do corpo da persocom, fitou um pouco o rosto da jovem e apontou a arma para seu pai. Foi um grito de um jovem fora de controle, seguido de três barulhos estrondosos, três tiros certeiros que mataram o pai de Daisuke e os dois homens que estavam com ele. Estes nem haviam tido tempo para reagir. O homem que estava do lado de fora da casa acabou por ter uma reação rápida demais e entrou no porão ao ouvir os tiros, este foi pego de surpresa por um último tiro que Daisuke dera. Ele estava tomado pelo ódio, estava fora de controle e não conseguia mais se importar com nada, só com a persocom. O garoto sentiu uma enorme dor em seu peito e sentiu que seus olhos deixavam escapar lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Enxugou as lágrimas violentamente e tomou o corpo da persocom em seus braços. **

**- Por quê...? – lamentou. **

**- Eu apenas queria protegê-lo... – a persocom tinha dificuldade para falar, seu sistema estava em grande parte danificado – Sinto muito, mas dessa eu sinto que não vou escapar – sorriu. Daisuke ficou apenas olhando sem dizer uma única palavra.**

**- Não! Não fale assim! Isso não é uma despedida! Vai dar tudo certo...- Ele falava sem ter muita fé que Yami sairia dessa, falava apenas o que tentava acreditar.**

**- Me diga seu nome... Não quero mais uma mentira... Por favor, Daisuke... **

**- O meu nome...? O meu nome é Hikari... Hikari Hayashi, como você já imaginava... Hikari Hayashi... **

**- Então é você mesmo... – Sorriu mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos, recostou sua cabeça no peito de Hikari e desligou automaticamente seu sistema, dessa vez para sempre. **

**- Yami...!? Yami!? – Seu coração disparou mais uma vez, dessa vez com mais intensidade. O desespero tomou conta do garoto e este gastou todo fôlego que ainda lhe restava gritando pelo nome de sua amada, como se houvesse ainda alguma esperança dentro de si. Ficaram lá, a persocom em seu sono eterno e o jovem, por mais algumas horas. Hikari não tinha noção de quanto tempo ficara lá, apenas a observar aquele corpo que agora estava estendido no chão. O sistema da persocom estava muito danificado, reparos não tinham condições de serem feitos, principalmente porque as peças da persocom já eram antigas. Agora era só esperar. Esperar por uma motivação para viver ou esperar pela morte lenta causada pela angustia daquele trágico final. Mas não, não podia morrer ali e nem daquela maneira. Yami tinha se sacrificado por ele e ele continuaria sua vida a partir dali. Levantou-se, tinha dificuldade para manter-se de pé, pegou a persocom no colo e foi até os fundos da casa. Enterrou a persocom lá mesmo, com muito esforço. Enterrou-a como se fosse uma pessoa, como se fosse alguém que realmente já tivera em algum momento uma vida ou algum sentimento que não fosse motivado por um programa. Era uma lástima o que acontecera. Ao pensar que nunca mais ouviria a voz de Yami, veria seu rosto ou sentiria seu toque, Hikari sentia um aperto no coração. Uma imensa dor que fazia com que ele fosse capaz de desejar a própria morte...**

"**Ela podia ser apenas uma persocom e, embora não tivesse sentimentos que não fossem frutos de um simples programa, eu a amava... Mesmo sabendo que esse sentimento nunca seria correspondido...Não de verdade... Ela não tinha sentimentos totalmente sinceros, mas eu sim... Porque eu sou humano... E infelizmente para mim, as lembranças ruins que guardo do meu passado nunca se apagarão e nunca poderão ser reescritas... Eu sou humano e sei que isso nunca mudará, por isso já senti dor, tristeza e solidão... Por que teve que ser daquela maneira? Por que é sempre tudo tão difícil!? Eu cheguei a me odiar por não ter feito nada para protege-la! Por não ter feito ela ficar longe de , ela gostaria de me ver feliz... E nunca vou esquecê-la, não importa o que aconteça..."**

**Depois daquele dia, Hikari voltou a morar com aqueles que ele havia abandonado para voltar à sua cidade natal. Fora muito bem recebido, e isso fizera com que ele se sentisse melhor. Contudo, um ferimento no coração é algo totalmente diferente de um ferimento físico... Não pode se curar totalmente... NUNCA... **

**Então, finalmente cheguei ao final da história... (Depois d mta inrolaçaum) Sinto pelo final trágico, mas é costume xx... Well, espero q tenham gostado... " Comentem e digam o que acharam da fic...**

**Anna Asakura **


End file.
